


Her Ford

by Keleficent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adeline Marks - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: Bill possesses Ford's body and attempts to rape his girlfriend, Adeline.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adeline Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320784) by @scipunk63 and @hntrgurl13. 



Adeline walked through the woods. Usually, she made this walk with Ford, but she needed to be away from him right now.

She felt guilty for thinking like that. It hadn't been him. It hadn't been his fault. But it had been his hands that touched her, his face she saw on top of her, his body that pinned her down.

It wasn't fair. Ford didn't do anything wrong, yet she still avoided him. She tried to push that night from her mind. No matter how much she wanted to forget, she couldn't get things to go back to the way they were before. And she wasn't sure if they ever will again.

She made her way back to the house. She hesitated at the door fearful to go inside. That made her angry. Ford would never hurt her, but she was afraid to be near him. She pushed her negative thoughts aside and opened the door.

Ford was pacing in the living room. He hardly used to be anywhere besides the lab, but these days, he couldn't enter the lab without the reminders of Bill. He looked up when Adeline came into the room. He sat down in the chair to make himself as small as possible so she wouldn’t be nervous. “Hello, Adeline.”

“Hello, Stanford,” Adeline said in a miserable attempt to sound casual.

“Do you, uh, need anything?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Ford tried to smile, but the way his shoulders sagged indicated his true feelings. “Alright, well, let me know if you do need anything.”

He headed towards his room. Adeline couldn’t see his face, but she didn’t need to in order to realize he was hurt by this just as much as she was.

“Ford, wait.” He turned around to face her. “There is something I need.”

“What is it? Anything you need.” Ford leaped at the chance to do anything to make it up to her.

“I want…I want to make love.”

This was certainly not the request Ford was expecting. It was also one he never hesitated to grant up until recent circumstances. “Adeline, are you sure?”

“Yes, I need this. I love you, Ford. I don’t want him to come between us.”

“Addi…if you’re sure…”

“I’m sure.” Adeline grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Adeline stepped into the bedroom. She looked behind her and saw Ford was hesitant to cross the doorway. He hasn’t been into her room since it happened.

_Adeline had been only in her bra and underwear when her bedroom door was thrown wide open. She grabbed her comforter and threw into in front of her. “Stanford, what the hell?”_

_Her annoyance turned to fear when she realized Ford would always knock before entering her room. She looked into his eyes. It was just as she feared. “Bill…”_

Adeline thought maybe it would be easier if she wasn’t looking at him. She turned around and let Ford hug her from behind. She used to feel safe in his arms. She wanted to again.

He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. It used to excite her when he did that. Now, she was trying not to recoil from his touch.

_“Hello, Addi-cake,” said Bill._

_“Ford said he would stop letting you into his mind.”_

_“Yeah, Sixer told me you talked him out of our partnership.” Bill’s tone was nonchalant, but she could feel his rage simmering beneath the surface. “But I managed to get in Sixer’s head one more time. And I’m going to take full advantage.”_

Adeline took Ford’s hands and put them on her shoulders wordlessly granting Ford permission to remove her clothing. He did so slowly ready to stop at her behest. She felt nervous and exposed, but she let him continue.

_“Get out, Bill.” Adeline tried not to betray her fear. Bill stepped forward and shut the door behind him. “I said, get out!”_

_A sinister smile came across Bill’s lips. It was unsettling, especially on Ford’s face. She tried bolting for the door, but Bill grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards the bed. “I can see why you like him. He’s pretty strong for an egghead.”_

_“Let go of me, Bill! Let go of me!” Adeline’s struggle was useless. She was thrown onto the bed._

Ford waited patiently for Adeline to lay on the bed. She laid on her stomach and rested her cheek against the soft pillow. She tried to relax as Ford laid down next to her.

_Bill pinned her against the bed. Her screams were cut off when he put his lips over hers. It wasn’t tender and loving like Ford’s kisses; it was rough and possessive. His hands traced the curves of her body before proceeding to remove her undergarments._

Ford touched her back and she unwillingly whimpered. He immediately retracted his hand. “Adeline, maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

_Using all her strength, Adeline threw Bill off her. She grabbed his head and banged it multiple times against the headrest, knocking him out. She retreated to the corner of the room, slid to the floor, hugged her knees, and cried._

_Ford came to. He ignored his aching head and turned his attention to Adeline now that he could help her instead of watch helplessly from the mindscape. “Addi, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”_

_“NO! GET AWAY!” Adeline put her hand over her mouth. Ford looked at her with guilt and despair devastated by her reaction. He lingered for a moment with his arm outstretched unsure of what to do. Without a word, Ford left her by herself knowing his presence only upset her._

_Adeline wanted to call after him, tell him to come back. She wanted to tell him she didn’t blame him, that she loved him, that she still trusted him._

_But she couldn’t. She just couldn’t._

Ford got up from the bed certain he was only making things worse.

“Ford, wait. Don’t go. I want to do this. Please, Ford.” Adeline turned on her back. She needed to face him. She opened her arms and motioned for Ford to come to her. She closed her eyes as she felt Ford’s body on top of hers.

She opened her eyes and stared into his. His beautiful brown eyes were filled with nothing but love and concern for her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She wasn’t afraid anymore. This was her Ford.

They made love that night. Ford fell asleep holding her in his arms. His body felt soft and warm against her own. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled further into his hold.

This was her Ford, and she was safe in his arms.


End file.
